This invention relates to an exercise device for supporting one or both ankles during a pushup exercise routine.
Ankle supporting devises include U.S. Pat. No. 621,098, issued to Kelly in 1899, teach a foot or leg rest which is rigid relative to its framework and although the Kelly framework rocks, it distinct center of rotation causes the actual rest to move at variance to an exerciser using the device; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,826,151, issued to Nuredin in 1989 for a pushup and hand walking exerciser, which contains a rigid ankle support. Such devices either do not accommodate a user""s movement during a pushup exercise or they overcompensate by excessive movement relative to the user.
To alleviate this problem, and others which will become apparent from the disclosure which follows, the present invention conveniently teaches an exercise device for supporting one or both ankles during a pushup exercise routine in which the ankle holder itself is pivotally disposed on an elongated upright stand. Preferably the pivoting ankle holders are biased by the appropriate distribution of weight, so that the ankle receiving surface of each ankle holder is upwardly disposed and ready to receive an ankle.
The citation of the foregoing publications is not an admission that any particular publication constitutes prior art, or that any publication alone or in conjunction with others, renders unpatentable any pending claim of the present application. None of the cited publications is believed to detract from the patentability of the claimed invention.
Unlike the foregoing devices which teach structures that are less adapted for comfortable and convenient use, the invention relates to an exercise device for supporting one or both ankles during a pushup exercise routine in which the ankle holder is pivotally disposed on an elongated upright stand and the pivoting ankle holders are biased, preferably by weight distribution so that the ankle receiving surface of each ankle holder is upwardly disposed and ready to receive an ankle.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be had to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there is illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.
Still other advantages will be apparent from the disclosure that follows.
The invention relates to an exercise device for supporting at least one ankle during a physical exercise routine comprising an ankle holder, means for pivotally supporting the ankle holder, an elongated stand having means for attaching the means for pivotally supporting, and means for maintaining the elongated stand in an upright position, in which an exerciser can position the at least one ankle along a first length of the ankle holder which can pivot with the at least one ankle as the exerciser performs a pushup exercise routine. The ankle holder preferably has a pad member having a pad with an upwardly biased exterior surface for receiving an ankle.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto. Those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.